Riding the Lightning
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: “Lu-chan! Jump quickly!” Cried Caro. What does it matter…? Everything’s a lie… This life of hers, the Numbers who had helped her, the doctor’s promise... Mother... I’m just too tired… /A Oneshot re-telling of Ep 24/


**C2F Author's Notes:** My one major, reasonable, complaint of StrikerS is the fact that the Erio-Caro-Lutecia drama, interaction and development was too damn weak in comparison with Subaru-Teana-Ginga-Numbers. So I've decided to come up with this alternative version to make myself _(and a few others)_ feel better about it.

For anyone who's concern; No, I didn't alter or create any far out scenario. In fact, the ending of this fic could be stitched in front of the second part of episode 24 involving Fate's fight the none would be the wiser.

Now with that out of the way, please enjoy... And don't forget to review of course.

* * *

_It's all over._

"Lu-chan! Jump quickly!" Cried the young pink-haired girl.

The titanic clash between the monstrous black flame dragon and the gigantic white insectoid has left its toll on the surrounding area. The phenomenal explosion that erupted in their wake had smashed the very foundation of the building where Lutecia and Caro are currently standing on to pieces and is threatening to collapse any second now. As cracks began to appear everywhere around them, Caro's other dragon summon is already urging her to get on his back.

_What does it matter…? _

Everything's a lie… This life of hers, the Numbers who had helped her, the doctor's promise…

…Mother.

_I'm just too tired… _

"Caro… Is it?" Lutecia spoke directly into her head.

"Y-yes?"

"You're so lucky to have found people who care for you… I must admit, it makes me feel a little jealous…" Lutecia smiled. "I've searched my whole life to get it back, that happiness."

"I guess it's just not meant to be…"

"Lu-chan? What are-?" Caro feared the worst.

Lutecia sigh, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

The ground beneath begins to crumble from all the damage that the building had sustained during their battle.

_"I wish you a better life than what I had…"_

The ground below her gave way, swallowing the young girl whole.

**"LU-CHANNNN!!" **Caro screamed her heart out into the abyss.

It wasn't as scary as she thought it would feel. The endless drop was actually quite comforting, after those years carrying that burden around, it's nice to finally let go of things. Besides, her wounds from the fight made it impossible to maintain in the air let alone navigate pass all the large debris, which were falling like rain.

So she didn't even bother, it's much easier and less tiring that way.

With the world falling apart around her, she projected her last words as far as she could.

_Garyuu, Agito, Zest …Everyone… Thank you for everything … I'm so sorry… _

Lutecia closed her eyes.

_I'm... Just too tired…_

_**Ding.**_

The sound of a metallic casing bounced off a concrete slab that was falling beside her had caught Lutecia's attention. From above, a sound similar to that of a jet engine roared towards her. Lutecia opened her eyes wide with disbelief at what she saw.

"Let's go STRADA!!" Erio yelled.

**Strada:** _SpearAngriff_

The young boy shot down like a rocket towards her, smashing through any obstacles in his path. The wear and tear of his jacket suggests that he had endured through quite an ordeal.

_Why...?_

The side of the building collapsed from all the instability. A huge chunk of steel and concrete breaks off and has formed an obstruction in his path. The SpearAngriff attack doesn't have enough kinetic force to punch through it.

_If that's the case..._ He thought.

"Load Cartridge!" Erio ordered.

Raising Strada high above his head, the boy started to whirl it as he falls, building up momentum and power. When he's within striking range of the target...

**Strada:** _Speerschneiden_

_**"RRRRRAAAAAhhhhh!!" **_

Erio made 5 rapid slashes in quick succession, effectively destroying the blockade and creating an opening for him to dive through. However, he realized that time is quickly running out; a quick look tells him that the girl was about 10 storey from hitting the ground. With too much rubble still in the way below, and more making their way towards him from above, another powerful offensive spell would take too long.

**Strada:** _Sonic Move_

Erio's movement became almost instantaneous as he crisscross, bounce off, and cut through the remaining obstacles. Pushing himself off the last of the debris, Erio finally caught up to Lutecia.

_But why...? I'm his ene-... _Lutecia stared in disbelief.

"Give me your hand! Quickly!" Erio yelled as he reached out towards her.

Lutecia couldn't describe it at that time, but that look in his eye… It was like he's telling her to trust in him. Still confused about everything, she obediently raises her hand.

Erio grab the young girl firmly and pulled her towards him, Lutecia let out a soft gasp as Erio wrapped his left arm around her and held her close.

_This feeling..._

Using his entire body strength, he twists around with his back facing the ground and points his device towards the sky with his one free hand.

"Hold on tight!" Warned Erio as he loads another cartridge into his device.

Lutecia grabbed his jacket and dug in.

Seven storey.

**Strada:** _Jet Form_

Three more.

_"Booster...!"_

One.

**Strada:** _Start!_

The force of the ignition nearly yanked her off, but the Erio's grip remains firm as they rocket upwards. But the danger isn't over yet as the sky was still falling all around them. With a little aid from Strada's calculations, Erio manages to steer through obstacles with little difficulty.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Lutecia asked firmly.

A moment passed before Erio said anything.

"I know what you're going through," Erio answered."Because I too had once lost everything in my life..."

Lutecia looked at him silently.

"And it's not just me," Erio smiled at her. "Caro understands your pain as well..."

She avoided eye-contact at the mention of the other girl's name.

"So you see, that's no need for you to suffer alone." Erio looked up ahead. "We can save you..."

"...Do you pity me?"

"Not really..." Erio shook his head. "It's just that I have been rescued before a long time ago... So now when I see someone in need of help, I just have to do the same for them, as that person had done for me."

"I...Didn't asked to be saved..."

"Can't do anything about it now..." Erio chuckled lightly.

_Live..._

Lutecia wondered. "Would anyone even be sad if I died?"

"I will be sad." Erio admits.

"...!"

"Isn't that enough?" Erio asked. "To be who you are, to find your own happiness... because I too, know how it feels to be alone, to be afraid of that darkness..."

"You..."

Erio smiled. "I'm sure Caro and Fried would be sad as well. Garyuu too…"

Suddenly, a thunderous explosion rang out. The remaining walls surrounding above them cave inward, sealing off the one and only exit in front of them.

Erio thought fast, "Strada!"

The device fire it's thrusters towards the exit, however it was too late as the rubble collided into each other.

"Mode 3!"

**Strada: ****Thunderstorm Form**

Using the momentum left from the thrust, Erio balanced himself and prepared to striker.

"**THUNDER** **RAGE**!"

Strada slammed into the blockade, the lightning attack did some damage to it before gravity took effect.

But this time, it's the boy's turn to be surprised as Lutecia mustered her strength to float in mid air.

"One more time..." Lutecia said calmly. "Together..."

Erio nodded.

"Together."

Pumping four cartridges into Strada, far more than what the framework limit can handle. The device screeches from the immense load of magic being fed into it.

"I'm sorry Strada, but please bear with it!"

**Strada:** _Overdrive_

"_What I desire for is the shadow of maledict that brings wraith to its vengeful self…"_ Lutecia whispered the chant.

**Asclepius:** _Boost Up - Cleaving Might_

"Twin Boost – Cleave and Execute."

_**"THUNDER...!"**_ Erio pulled back for the attack.

"Get out of my way..." Lutecia charged up her offensive spell.

_**"...RAGE!!"**_

With one might swing, Erio and Lutecia both release an incredible surge of magic that blasted a opening through the collapsing 'sky'. Greeting them was the sight of a distressed Caro, frantically screaming over the communication screen for reinforcement, and she looked scary.

_"Erio-kun! Lu-chan!"_

"Caro!"

As the flight enchant from Lutecia dissipate, Erio switched Strada back to Jet form, and the two of them flew towards Caro who's riding on Fried.

"Thanks goodness you're alright!" There were tears in her eyes.

"C-Caro, it's fine really..." Erio did his best to calm her down.

"I know, I know! But still...!" She started crying opening, causing Erio to panic over what to do.

Something fell gently on his shoulder.

"Lutecia?"

The girl had rest her head there, still clenching on to his coat tightly, was completely exhausted.

"I'm... Just too tired…"

**End.**


End file.
